Born to be ToGeThEr a BOOK 6 ff
by GryfndorGirl21
Summary: This book takes place in the trio's 6th year. There is a Ron and Hermione storyline, why also following the orginal story line. Harry must tell his friends about the prophecy and face the death of Sirus, why also knowing that he is the only one who can


**Chapter 1**

It wasn't a cold morning on 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, but Harry Potter woke up with a shiver. He had just had a dream, one that had been recurring for many weeks. It was a dream about his godfather who had died, Sirius Black.

"Boy get up now or you'll be sorry!" Harry's aunt screamed at him. Harry got up, but reluctantly. He was used to her shouting by now and he had been up late into the night doing all his schoolwork. He missed Hogwarts so much. Most of all he missed his friends Ron and Hermione. Sometimes he did not however. Sometimes all he wanted was to be alone and by himself and mourn for Sirius. Even though Dumbledore had assured him that he was not fully responsible for Sirius's death, but in fact he, Dumbledore was, he still felt horrible. He also felt like he needed sometime to think over the prophecy about him and Voldemort, which Dumbledore had told him about last June. It stated that in the end either Harry or Voldemort must die. He also thought about how he was going to tell his friends about the prophecy and what they would say.

After getting dressed, Harry went downstairs to the kitchen. For a while he stood there and made breakfast. Then his Uncle Vernon came in.

"Boy, you got a letter!" "It looks like it's from a fairly normal person this time, probably just junk mail then." "Here take it!" Harry took the letter from his uncle's hands. He recognized the writing on the envelope. It was from Hermione!

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? Are you're aunt and uncle treating you well? Oh wait, I think I already know the answer to that one. Anyways, I am back at you-know-where (I don't want to say the whole name in case it gets intercepted), and Ron is here too. We are missing you very much. Is it okay if we come at 6 o'clock today to pick you up? Don't worry I will have everyone coming dress in muggle clothes and ring your doorbell. They will try to look ordinary, like they belong as not to draw to much attention to themselves. Send a letter back as soon as you can with a reply.

Much love,

Hermione

Harry quickly sent a letter back to Hermione saying yes that would be fine. Harry thought it better not to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about them coming for he feared that they would not let him go. It would just take them by surprise and that would be the best way. After breakfast, Harry went upstairs to pack his things. It took him a while before he put his last and most treasured possession in, his Firebolt. Harry treasured his Firebolt as it was the fastest racing broom in the country and Sirius had given it to him. With a deep sign and a burst of anger, Harry shut his trunk and sat on his bed to wait.

At exactly six o'clock Harry heard a very faint _"pop" _and he knew that someone must have appeareated. Then he heard a couple more faint "_pops" _and knew that whoever was picking Harry up must be there.

Chapter 2 

Harry rushed downstairs so that he could be the one to answer the door because he was afraid that if anyone else did they would shut it in his wizard's friend's faces. Harry had just reached the door when the doorbell rang. He quickly opens the door and there stood Lupin.

"Hello, Harry", said Lupin.

"Hello, Lupin", said Harry.

Also standing there was Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Fred and George Weasely.

"HARRY WHO IS OUT THE DOOR?!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"We better get out of here quick before my uncle finds out", Harry said to the crowd by the door.

"Harry, where's your stuff?" said Fred.

"It's upstairs," replied Harry.

"Ah, okay then me and George will go get it then," said Fred.

"I'll come with you," said Harry.

"You'll need your broom too," said Lupin.

"Alrighty then," Harry said as he showed Fred and George the way to his room. Harry quickly took his Firebolt out of his trunk and closed it again.

"My trunk is already to go now," said Harry to Fred and George.

"Okay then mate, we'll take it downstairs then," said George. Harry quickly grabbed his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage and raced downstairs.

'YOU, YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon had found out about his unwanted visitors. Harry heard Lupin trying to coax Uncle Vernon and telling him that all he wanted was to take Harry and they would be gone.

"I swear we are not trying to harm your family sir!" "Oh Harry, good your ready lets go!" With that Harry and the others left in quiet a rush. They went outside and they could still hear Uncle Vernon screaming.

"Well he is certainly a friendly fellow," said Tonks.

"Yeah you got that right," said Harry.

"Alrighty then," said Lupin "if you haven't already guessed Harry we are going to fly to number 12." "So lets get going before they call the police or something". With that Harry, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye took off on their brooms.

Chapter 3 

After what seemed like hours they finally made it to number 12 Grimmuld Place, London, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was located between number 9 and 13, but only visible to those who knew it was there. As they landed number 12 magically grew between number 9 and 13 and they went inside.

"Harry, Harry!" shouted Hermione who came up and gave Harry a huge bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" "We all have!"

"Thanks...I've missed you too," said Harry in a tentative voice.

"Hello mate!" said Ron who Harry hadn't noticed was standing next to Hermione. Harry and Ron exchanged strong handshakes.

"HARRY, HARRY DEAR!" Harry would know this voice anywhere it was Mrs. Weasley. She engulfed him in a huge bear hug so tight that Harry was almost not able to breath.

"Mom, it's okay you can lay off of Harry now," said George, "before you kill him."

"Well Harry I suppose that you and the rest of the children will want to talk so why don't you go upstairs. A meeting for the order is about to start soon and we don't want to have much chaos. Remember to be quiet on the way up the stairs!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed upstairs. As Harry walked through the house he saw Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said. "Having a good summer?"

"Yes, fairly good I suppose," she replied. Harry was beginning to regard Ginny as something different than Ron's sister. After all, she had helped them in the Department of Mysteries and assured him last year that he was not be possessed my Voldemort. He felt that secretly he hoped he and Ginny would grow closer. He knew that once she had had a huge crush on him and he hoped it still continued.

Chapter 4 

Ron led them into the room that he and Harry had shared last summer and over Christmas break. As soon as they closed the door questions flooded Harry's head to ask them.

"What's going on with Voldemort?" he asked.

"Nothing much really yet," said Hermione. "From what we can gather he is in hiding because he is mad that he didn't get to hear the prophecy that got smashed." "They expect that they want to get you first before they start killing lots of other people." "Which happens to be bad for you so we must be very careful."

"Oh, What other news is there?" said Harry.

"Well that lady Susan Bones is the new minister of magic," said Ginny.

"Wait," Harry questioned, "Fudge left??? Didn't he love his job?"

"Well, he was sort of chased out of office. After everyone found out that he was ignoring was Dumbledore told him for a year, they all got mad and had riots and stuff, huge mess of course. So, basically he stepped down before people could shame him anymore"

"Wait what happened to Percy?"

"Oh him," said Ginny, Harry had a feeling that she was still very mad at him, "he called up the day after Fudge announced that You-Know-Who was back and said that he was sorry and all this other stuff." "Mom and dad seemed to have forgiven him, but the rest of us are still furious." "He still walks around like he is the smartest person on the earth." Harry thought the conversation was becoming a little tense so he decided to ask a more lighthearted question.

"How is Fred and George's joke shop?" asked Harry.

"It's great you should see all the great treats in there and stuff," said Ron.

"It's even more popular than Zonko's!" said Ginny.

"Ginny dear, can you come here for a second?" shouted Mrs. Weasley's.

"UGH!" "Why is it always me?" asked Ginny as she walked out of the room shaking her head. Harry looked around at Hermione and Ron. They were looking into each other's eyes looking mesmerized. Harry thought this was a little suspicious and was going to ask what was going on but he didn't have time. Mrs. Weasley suddenly called them for dinner and Harry silenced himself by saying he would ask Ron later.

Chapter 5 

"Let's go downstairs and eat dinner now shall we?" said Harry.

"Yeah okay," said Ron "lets go." Ron, Hermione, and Harry all went downstairs with Harry leading the way. They got into the kitchen just as the meeting was getting out. Lots of people came filling out of the room. Among them were Fred and George. Harry realized that they were now out of Hogwarts and were old enough to join the order. Harry had been asking since last year when he could join, but he always got the same answer, he was too young. He made a mental note to ask again tonight.

"Dinner is just about ready!" said Mrs. Weasley. Harry hadn't noticed that all of the members of the order that didn't normally stay there had left. Harry and the others all took their seats around the dinner table. Everyone was talking and laughing about different things. Then Mr. Weasley came in.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm so late, tie up at the Ministry."

"Hello Mr. Weasly," said Harry.

"Ahh, Harry so glad you've arrived." The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful. Everyone was chatting a laughing. Suddenly, Harry heard a door open and close.

"Did anyone hear that, the door I mean???" asked Harry.

"Yeah I thought I did t..." Ron said as Dumbledore walked in. Everybody sat there sort of surprised. Obviously, no one was expecting him.

"Hello all!" said Dumbledore looking around the room at everyone's surprised faces. Harry noticed that he had a certain gleam in his eye. Harry quickly remembered his anger and quickly moved his eyes towards his plate. Then, quickly Mrs. Weasly jumped up.

"Oh hello, such a nice surprise! Won't you sit down we were just eating dinner, spaghetti. Would you like some??"

"Oh yes, that sounds quiet delicious. I know you are famous for you spaghetti and meatballs," said Dumbledore his eyes now turning to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the kitchen and everyone else began talking except Harry. He had still not forgiven him for all the events of last year. Mrs. Weasley soon came back and the rest of the dinner went on as normal. The Lupin asked the question that was obviously sitting in the back of everyone's minds also.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, Dumbledore, by why exactly are you here. I mean I know it's headquarters and everything it's just that you don't usually stop by during the day." Everyone sat there and looked at Dumbledore waiting for an answer, except Harry who was still holding a silent grudge.

"Ahh, well I have come on very sad business, very sad indeed. I have come to read Sirius' will. I figured I should wait till Harry was with us and I wanted to get it over as soon as possible so we can all move on," he said with a very strange look at Harry. Harry didn't know however as he was pretending to be interested in the pattern of the tablecloth. However, Harry heard his words. He felt anger quickly boil up inside of him. He had never felt like this before and frankly he couldn't figure out why he did feel this way. Than suddenly, he exploded.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"What, Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley?

"I said NO!" said Harry ferociously. "I DON'T want to hear Sirius' will because I still refuse to believe he is dead! All we know is that we fell behind that black curtain. How do we know what's behind there?? I heard voices coming from there! How do we know it's not an underground city or something weird like that!? How do we know he is dead!??!?!?! HUH? IS SOMEBODY GOING TO ANSWER OR AM I TO YOUNG OR UNWORTHY TO KNOW LIKE LAST TIME!?!?!" Everyone just sort of sat there silently and looked at him like he was Fluffy, but with two more heads. "OK SINCE NO ONE IS GOING TO ANSWER THAN I AM GOING TO KEEP ASUMING THAT HE IS DEAD!!! I'M GOING TO BED, GOODNIGHT!!!" Harry stormed up out of the kitchen and to his and Ron's room.

As he slammed the door he heard Sirius' mother shout, "FILTHY MUDBLOODS, SEE ALL THE TROUBLE THEY CAUSE!?"

Meanwhile downstairs:

"Well that was umm, interesting," said Fred with a look between laughter and alarm on his face.

"Yes, well it's good he let all that anger out instead of bottling it up inside. We told him to do that last year didn't we Fred?" said George with a humorous look on his face.

"Why George, how right you are!! I do remember that now! Finally someone has taken us seriously," replied Fred with a fake look of extreme joy.

"Now boys, this isn't funny. Harry is going through a tough spot right now and frankly right now your not helping," said Mrs. Weasley with a look of displeasure and confusion on her face.

"Yes, quiet right you are Molly dear," said Mr. Weasley. "If only I knew how to help the poor lad I would."

"Maybe we should go up and talk to him," said Fred and George with huge smiles on their faces."

"No you two would be no help at all!" said Mrs. Weasley looking very stern. "What he needs is someone who can comfort him, not make jokes. I'll go up."

"No mum, maybe me and Hermione should go up. We know Harry best," said Ron looking quiet confident that he could help Harry.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," said Dumbledore. With that Ron and Hermione went upstairs.

Chapter 6 

All the way upstairs Ron and Hermione were very quiet both focusing on the task ahead of them. They knew that Harry was very upset and the challenge in front of them was very tough and the outlook very bleak. When the reached Harry and Ron's room they looks at each other smiled, took a deep breath, turned the doorknob and walked in.

"WHO IS IT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" shouted Harry quickly.

"It's Hermione and Ron, we've come to make you feel better," said Hermione in a quizzical tone while cringing.

"WELL SINCE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF OF WHATS BOTHERING ME, GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU, NOW!!!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and quickly got out of the room, and ran back downstairs. As soon as they were back in the kitchen Hermione burst into tears.

"There, there Hermione, Harry's just upset he'll get over it you know him," said Ron.

"Right now, I'm not so sure I do. I mean I know Sirius dying was really hard on him and stuff, but he didn't have to blow up on us like that," she said through he sobs. Ron took Hermione into a hug, which he was looking very happy about, while Fred and George broke into silent laughter.

"Well, that didn't turn out very well I gather then. I go up myself," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe we should wait a while let him settle down first," said Lupin with a grim look on his face.

"Yes, that would be a good idea I think," said Mr. Weasley.

"Maybe I should go up instead. Calm him down a little bit," said Dumbledore.

"Umm, no offense or anything, it's just that I am not sure that Harry's views of you are not all that great at the moment. Therefore, I am not so sure that is a good idea," said Lupin.

"Ah, yes, only understandable," said Dumbledore with a little glint in his eye.

"Maybe you should read the will now also as therefore, Harry won't have to be here to hear it," said Ginny, who was speaking for the first time since dinner.

"No, I don't think that would be a wise decision. Harry needs to face the truth and not having him here for the reading of the will would only be running away from it," said Dumbledore.

"You know, I quick solution to this problem would just be to tell him what's behind that black veil thingy," said Tonks, also speaking for the first time since dinner.

"Yes, it would but Harry should not know that, and neither should any of the other children as it is highly classified information," said Dumbledore. "The only reason all the adults know is because they are members of the Order and it might somehow come up in their work. If it was not for that I would not of told them." Ginny, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other, each knowing that whatever was behind that veil they had to find out. It seemed like it might be a crucial piece to what was going on in the Order, but then again it could mean nothing.

Meanwhile upstairs:

Harry sat in his bed furious and sad all at the same time. He didn't understand why they couldn't just tell him what was behind that veil. Why wouldn't they??? Hadn't the secrets people kept from him hurt him in the past?? Plus, they didn't have to bug him couldn't they just have left him alone? Lately, it was like no one seemed to trust him alone. Maybe they thought that Sirius' death had upset him so much that he was going to hurt someone else or even himself for that matter? He just didn't know and frankly he didn't want to find out. He knew downstairs what they were talking about him but right now he didn't really care. All he cared about was finding out exactly what happened to Sirius and how he died, if in fact he did die at all. He slowly felt a tear fall down his face. Then came another, and another. Before he knew it he was crying hard.

"_Maybe I should just accept the fact that Sirius is dead. Maybe I just need to get over it and move on like they say," _he thought to himself. _"No, I mustn't give up hope. Sirius would want me to keep trying to find out what happened, I know he would." _He slowly began to feel his sadness float away, and once again anger and frustration set in. He was even madder than before. _"How could they think he is dead? Do they know something I don't or is it just that they didn't care for Sirius that much? If they didn't care for Sirius then I don't want them to care for me." _

Meanwhile downstairs:

Everyone sat around the table in silence. Hormone's sobs had faded away and they were all thinking about their next move. They didn't want to upset Harry by going up to soon, but didn't want him to feel like they didn't care about him by waiting to long. It was all about timing, and timing is crucial.

Finally, Lupin cleared his throat and spoke. "Maybe we should take our chances now, before it is to late and he feels like we don't care. The worst he can do is scream at us."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling he is still really upset. Maybe we should all just go to bed and try and talk to him in the morning," said Ron. "I'll sleep in Fred and George's room so I don't disturb him."

"Oh great another person in our small room," said George "Just what we need."

"Or I could sleep on the couch...."

"No I won't have it, if it's too crowded in Fred and George's room you can always sleep in Sirius' room, there's no one in there anymore," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, but I think Harry would be pretty upset if he found out though," said Ginny.

"Yeah I guess you're right he can sleep in our room," said Fred. "Just beware we have to get up early to go to the store."

"Well, I better be going," said Dumbledore. "I'll be back tomorrow evening to finish up."

"Well then, we'll be expecting you," said Mr. Weasley. "Goodnight." With that everyone said goodnight, went upstairs and went to bed.

Meanwhile in Harry's Room:

Harry was extremely furious. _"How could they do this to me. Spring something like that up on me when I was just starting to forget about it. It was Dumbledore's idea obviously. He always concocts something to annoy me about. It's just his nature," _thought Harry. Finally about 3:30 in the morning he was just about to fall asleep when...

Meanwhile in Fred and George's Room:

"Wow Ron, you never told us Harry was THAT upset. We knew he was upset, but not so upset that he still believed Sirius was alive!" said Fred with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I don't know, maybe he is still alive. I mean we don't really know what's behind that veil. I mean it could be anything, anything at all. He could've just been unconscious for all we know," said Ron.

"Excuse me, change that to "for all YOU know"," we KNOW what's behind there, it's just that we can't tell an ickle youngster like you," said George.

"Oh Ron, the reminds me, I've been meaning to ask, how did it feel to hug the love of your life, Hermione, today for the first time?" asked Fred mischievously.

"Shutup Fred, you know I don't like Hermione!" exclaimed Ron even though at the same time he turned about a red as an extremely ripe tomato.

"Oh, yeah right, that's why you get in fights with her like every other day and our jealous that she writes to Viktor Krum," said George sarcastically.

"Okay so maybe I do like her a little bit just as a friend, I SWEAR!" said Ron. He knew he had just made a huge mistake telling Fred and George that he liked Hermione, but for some reason it didn't feel that bad. Maybe he just felt happy that finally someone knew.

"Well, that's very fortunate then, because she likes you too," said Fred with a gigantic grin on his face.

"What are you talking about why would Hermione ever like someone like me?" asked Ron talking in a very low voice.

"Well I mean she told Ginny that and Ginny told us, and we told you. She figured it was finally time for Ginny to state the obvious," said George, now also grinning.

"Well what should I do about it then? I mean I am already in a pretty sad state of affairs with Harry and all. I mean there's so many people here it's hard to have a nice chat without someone overhearing or bursting in," said Ron bearing a depressed look.

"Simple, just tell Ginny that you do like Hermione. She'll obviously tell her. But, also tell Ginny that you are going to wait to school starts to do anything about it. That way she won't be sitting around waiting for you to do something about it and get fet up and mad at you," said Fred between yawns.

"Yeah I think I'll do that, that makes sense." With that Ron fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

Chapter 7 

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed and for some reason happy. Then all his anger from the night before came back to him. He figured the reason he woke up happy was because he hadn't had a dream of Sirius dying last night. He was very hungry but to mad to go down to breakfast. He was just deciding weather to get up or to fall back to sleep when there was a knock at his door. Then the door opened. He figured that whoever it was they must be older because he remembered locking his door the night before.

"Harry dear, breakfast is ready. You can come down as soon as you are dressed. "It was Mrs. Weasly. He had been expecting this because he knew she was probably worried sick that he would starve to death.

"No, that's okay I don't think I'm coming," said Harry sounding very solemn.

"Are you sure dear, it's bacon and eggs and toast and anything else you want!" she said obviously in a fake cheery voice.

"Yes, I am positive." With that Mrs. Weasly closed the door and left with a grim look on her face.

Around 2 o'clock that afternoon there was another knock on Harry's door. He knew it was an older person this time too, because after Mrs. Weasly had left he had gotten up and locked the door again. In walked Lupin, who was looking very tired.

"Harry, I think we need to talk, and don't yell at me because I am just trying to help," he said the last part very hurried as if he was afraid that Harry was just going to explode any second.

"Okay, fine," he said in a slightly annoyed tone. He found it hard to be mad at Lupin, maybe because he had such fond memories of him as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Look, here's the deal. Sirius is dead. I swear I am telling the truth and I know what's behind that veil so take it from me. I would tell you, really I would, it's just that, well I know you're going to hate hearing this but Dumbledore really thinks that's something that you shouldn't know as you might do something drastic. Secondly, I know the death of Sirius is hard to take, it is for everybody. Especially, you and me. Me, because Sirius was one of my last true good friends from school, and you because he was you're godfather. Believe me, I was upset too. You just have to accept it and move on. Plus, Sirius wouldn't want you in any such state over him. Thirdly, what you did to your friends last night was very upsetting. They care so much about you. They had nothing to do with Sirius's death. Hermione was so upset she was crying." Harry suddenly felt guilt sweep through him because he knew that it took a lot for Hermione to cry. "Fourthly, you should really, really tell your friends about the prophecy because they don't understand half of your anger. Plus, you would feel 10 times better if you did."

"Wow, that was quiet a mouthful," said Harry with a surprised look on his face. "I guess I kind of have to accept Sirius is dead, I think I knew it all along anyways. I just wish there was some way I could talk to him. And, I promise if you tell me what's behind that veil I will not do anything drastic. Plus have I ever done that before? I mean think about it. In my third year, everybody told me not to go looking for Sirius, and I didn't!"

"Well, like I told you I can't tell you exactly what. But I will give you a hint. Think about where it is, and what they do there. Also, about some of the other things they study and it should come to you."

"I'll apologize to Ron and Hermione, I really didn't mean to yell at them it just kind of happened. I guess they should know about the prophecy. I am just dreading it because I am afraid of their reactions I guess."

"Ahh, they'll be fine. They've known about things like this before I imagine."

Yeah, I guess.." said Harry in a kind of distracted tone.

"I told the Wesley's and everybody else not to bother you too much, as you are upset and should be." Harry gave a nod of approval. "Remember Harry, if you ever need anything, I'm always here. At least, I am most of the time." With that he got up and left.

Chapter 8 

Then next day Harry got up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Last night after Lupin left he had gone downstairs for dinner and then went up to his room only saying a few things in between.

Although, now he was really hungry, so he thought he would go down and get breakfast. He walked through the hallway; not realizing that it was already almost lunch time and everyone else was already awake. He went downstairs and it sounded like there were people at the kitchen table talking but then he heard a few quick "shushes" and the talking stopped immediately. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Mrs. Weasly.

"Harry dear, so glad your finally going to join us!" she said with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm making it sound a little fake.

"Yeah, can I just have something to eat please," said Harry. He knew Mrs. Weasly was just trying to be kind but it was getting on his nerves for some reason. She quickly made him some watercress sandwiches, which he devoured in about 3 minutes. He looked up and everyone was looking at him. He figured this would be a good time to apologize to Ron and Hermione considering that Ron was sitting there playing wizards chess with Ginny, why Hermione was, of course, reading a book.

"Umm, Ron and Hermione, I am really sorry for screaming at you the other night I was just.... upset."

"We know that mate, don't worry about it," said Ron. Even though they "already knew that" they were all much warmer towards him after that. Harry feeling much better stayed out of his bedroom all day and everything was back to normal. He was still struggling with Sirius' death but he didn't show it that much.

Later that week at breakfast, an owl came carrying three letters. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach because he had a feeling these were his OWL results. He was right. He slowly took his letter from Mrs. Weasly who was wearing an excited look on her face. He had reason to be nervous, this letter would determine if he would be an arrour, his career of choice.

He slowly opened the letter and read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Here are your O.W.L. results from the tests you took this June. We hope you are pleased with your results and if you have any questions you should send me a letter via owl.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Transfiguration: E

Potions: O

History of Magic: T

Astronomy: A

Divination: T

Care of Magic Creatures: O

Charms: O

Herbology: E

You have received a total of 7 O.W.L.'s. You have gotten enough O.W.L.'s to pursue your career path of choice, being an arrour. Your subjects for next year will be:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Thank you,

Minevra McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry looked up at the others almost speechless. After about 30 seconds he realized his mouth was open. He quickly closed it and said, "I got 9 O.W.L's!"

"Wow, Harry, that's really good!" said Hermione with excitement.

"I got 8! I'm shocked I thought I did so bad!" said Ron. "Woohoo!!!"

"Don't even tell us Hermione, you got 12," Ron.

"Why yes Ron, you are right!" she said defiantly.

"So what classes are you two taking next year?" asked Harry, who was very curious to find out what they were choosing as their career path.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration," said Hermione.

"Wow me too!" said Ron with a look of surprise on his face.

"Me too!" said Harry beaming with happiness. "Wait did you two say that you wanted to be aurorr's?"

"Yeah, I did anyways!" said Hermione now also smiling.

"Me too!" said Ron.

"This is bit weird," thought Harry. Now they realized that Mrs. Weasly was sitting at the end of the table crying because Ron had gotten so many O.W.L's. Probably more than she expected. Ginny was also in the room who was now smiling.

The rest of the day they sat around, relaxed, and talked. Mrs. Weasly gladly told everyone who walked in that the three of them were aspiring aurorr's. Obviously, she was not only happy about how many O.W.L's each of them got but also about the profession they were choosing. Later that night, Mrs. Weasly threw them a party. There was even a big banner that said "Congratulations to Ron, Harry, and Hermione: Aspiring Arrours. Even Fred and George gave them some sweets, which Harry took very cautiously. He had a feeling they were testing new products.

When Lupin came to congratulate Harry he pulled him aside. "Your choosing the same profession as your parents, did you know that?"

"Yeah I did, but Defense Against the Dark Arts always just came to me. Plus this way I can be useful," laughed Harry.

"Your parents would've been very proud and so would Sirius," he said and then walked off. For some reason this made Harry feel better. Now he had a bigger reason to succeed as an arrour then before.


End file.
